Amphibious Assault/Transcript
Cutscene A termal image of two Islands is seen. A black spot is seen on each. Unknown'': '"There, that's the launchers." ''The view changes to Reid, Price, Klaus and Conner looking at a large screen. The Islands are seen on the screens. ''Reid sits down on a chair beside a large table. The door of the room opens and a man steps in. Price: '''"You finally decided to turn up, Commander Louis." '''Louis: "Piss off *laughs* nice to see you again." Price and Louis shake hands. Louis: "Right, let's get straight to the breifing." The team sit down on the chairs as does Louis. Louis: "You know the story by now. Malenkov has set up launchers on the Diomede Islands. Their target is of Washington." Conner: "*laughs* You think the missiles would even reach that far?" Louis: "We're talking about the Washington on the west coast. We don't even have any intelligance on what missiles they're using. 3 Days ago we launched a drone from the Fairchild Air Force Base. It was shot down over the Strait." Reid: "Please let's cut to the chase Commander." Louis: "The mission? Right. You're team will be transported by V22 Ospreys from that same base. You will be dropped from RHIBs 1 mile from the Islands. An AH-1F of the 1st Helicopter Squadron will be providing covering fire on you're attack. There is launchers stationed on both Islands.. Do whatever you must to destroy them. Intel reports a high population of the Islands occupants have been taken hostage. Avoid harming them, but keep in mind you're objective is not to liberate the Islands, just destroy the launchers. Is that clear?" Price: "Yes sir. We won't let you down. Mission "Amphibious Assault" Diomede Islands, Bering Strait John Reid United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command 29th August, 2020 The team are in a RHIB speeding through water. A V22 is seen flying away in the distance. Static is heard from Price's radio. Radio: "Baltic 1-1 this is Atlas 0-1, we are un-route to you're position. What's you're six?" Price: '''"We've just dropped from the V22, stay mobile." '''Atlas 0-1: "Roger." The team continue on the boat. The largest Island is seen as a dot in the distance. Price: "Reid, set up position at the back." Reid moves to the back of the boat and un-slings his rifle. '' '''Atlas 0-1:' "Fuck, Baltic 1-1 they've launched a squadron of self-destructive drones towards you're position, stay sharp!" Price: "What?-" A group of grey drone are seen speeding towards the boat. Price: "Shit! Reid, take em' out!" The first of the drones flies over the circles back around in a dive. Reid destroys it then continues to the rest. When the objective has been completed an AH-1F helicopter will appear behind them. '' '''Atlas 0-1:' "Moving up for strafing run." Price: "Roger. Here's our window. The AH-1 flies foward towards the Island and shoots down enemy occupants with the coxial machine gun. Price: "We're coming up to the Islands! Time to split up, on you Reid." Swim to Big Diomede= Reid: 'I recommend we wait until we're passing the first Island, then two us swim up it and destroy the launchers there. '''Price: '''Right, Conner, you go with Reid. Klaus and I will storm the smaller Island.. ''As they pass the Big Diomede, Klaus and Reid jump out of the boat and swim to the shore of the Island under heavy gunfire. They then reach flat ground and fight off the rest of the enemies. The AH-1 flies towards the Island just as it gets hit in the tail by a rocket. '' '''Reid: '''Shit!!" ''The helicopter lands on the edge of the Island and explodes. 'Price: '*static* Fuck, enemy armor, we're getting pinned down, requesting support immediately!! Reid: '''I'm on it. Reid picks up a OSV-96 and uses it to destroy the tank.'' '''Reid: '''Target has been neutralised. |-| Storm up Little Diomede= '''Reid: '''You go with Klaus and destroy the launchers on Big Diomede, while Conner and I storm up the other Island and do the same there. '''Price: '''Then get a move on! The RHIB speeds up to the shore and Conner and Reid dismount. After taking out all enemies in sight they storm up to flat ground. The AH-1 circles around the area. An explosion is heard and a tank is seen driving up from the other side of the Island.